


Prisoner

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, Anal, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fingering, Grooming, Manipulation, Overstimulation, Pedophilia, Rape, Sexual Coercion, anal rape, face fucking, nott is a child, probably dont read this, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yeza is a prisoner of the clan, but finds a small goblin child at his beckon call(TW for rape and pedophilia)
Relationships: Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Prisoner

"Ahh! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I tried to tell them not to hurt you so bad. I'm sorry," The tiny goblin cried, picking the locks on the chains that pinned Yeza to the wall the moment the torturer left. "Are you okay?"

Her hands were shaking and her eyes were puffy, the way she got from seeing him get hurt. She couldn't have been more than 6, her tiny form only coming to his naval, which was surprising, as halflings weren't particularly tall. She looked at him desperatley, and he knew that he was her only friend. 

The moment his hands were free, his got to his knees in front of her, looking up into her eyes and cupping the side of her face. Instantly, she nuzzled into his touch like a cat, her ear twitching. Her big golden eyes looked to him, with more trust and devotion pointed towards him than he'd ever seen in his life.

This small child trusted and cared about him with her entire being. It made him feel strangely powerful, despite the fact he was technically her prisoner.

"I feel bad, Nott," Yeza told her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him desperatley, her face pushed into his chest.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But, if I told them to stop, they woulda hurt you worse!" She cried. Yeza reveled in the feeling of her underdeveloped breasts pressing against his chest, his dick hardening a bit. 

It was such a disgusting thought, the idea of using a child for sexual pleasure, goblin or not, the idea of raping a child, taking her innocence was truly twisted. But then again, Yeza was a truly twisted man. 

"It's okay, it's okay. I know you don't like seeing me in pain," He murmured stroking her hair and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She pulled back a bit and looked up at him intently, although her eyes still glimmered in the moonlight.

"I don't," She replied, earnestly trying to convince him.

"And you want me to feel good, right?" He prompted.

"O-of course, Yeza! You're my best friend," She responded, her eyebrows high on her forehead.

Seeing her beneath him, her red slits trained on his face, the small goblin child looking for some sort of validation or praise, the type he knew she didn't receive from the clan that abused her on a near daily basis. She had been shown so little affection in her life, that when he showed her the slightest kindness or concern, she broke down her shell and curled into him and latched onto his arm like a kid looking for attention. He found himself readily available to provide this experience for her.

"Nott, have you had sex before?" He asked. She considered that for a moment.

"I-is that... is that like mating?" She asked for clarification, her voice small in the way it got when she knew she didn't know something obvious. 

"Sure," He replied. A blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Well... uhm... the elders say I'm not old enough..." She explained, averting her eyes in embarrassment. "B-but, I'll be able to soon! I'm not a little kid."

"I know you're not a child. You're very mature for your age."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. And, I think the elders are wrong. You're old enough to be mated. I could mate you."

The blush on her cheeks increased, and her short, sharp teeth dug into her bottom lip, and she spoke nervously.

"I-I don't know. You're supposed to have bled before you're mated."

Oh god, he was so hard. 

"That's just a myth," He lied, the small child eating it up. "Look, Notty, it feels really good, I promise. And it will make me feel good. Don't you want me to feel good?" 

"I do!" The words came instantly, her insistence to be useful overwriting all trepidation, although the look of fear returned. 

"Then just trust me," He told her, standing up. She gulped and nodded, going to stand up before he pressed a hand to her shoulder. 

"Open your mouth," He ordered, pulling out his throbbing cock. This entire conversation, the images of taking the innocence of this child had been flashing through his mind, and now he finally got the opportunity to got through with it. 

She obliged, opening her mouth while looking up at him, her eyes wide as she awaited what was to come with uncertainty. The image was amazing; the little girl kneeling before him.

"Now, make sure not to touch it with your teeth," He told her, lightly slapping her cheek with his cock and becoming unbearably hard at the sounds of slapping and how she flinched. 

"Alri-mmph," She was cut off by Yeza thrusting forward, his cock entering her mouth, her lips sliding over the sensitive flesh.

"Nngh," Yeza groaned, her throat tight and wet and hot around his cock. His hands moved to her head, and he threaded his fingers through her hair. Below him, Nott made a small gurgle of protest, her words cut off by his length violating her mouth.

He started slowly, allowing her the smallest mercy of allowing her to warm up to the feeling of deep throating his cock, before he started fucking her mouth, in earnest, bobbing her head back and forth as quickly as he saw fit. 

In the dank, wet prison cell secluded from the rest of the goblin camp, the filthy sounds of her throat noises reverberated throughout the room. Losing himself in how erotic and twisted this all was, he pushed deeper, past the point where she could handle it, the girl gagging around his cock, the outline of his thrusting pushing against her cheeks. Her eyes watered, and her hands moved to his arms, Nott trying to signal to him. 

He looked down and took in the full sight, the little goblin girl struggling against the large cock violating her oral cavity as the older man thrusted with fervor, little regard for her well being, focusing solely on the tight, warm pressure of the girl's previously unused throat. Her throat made the most delightfully filthy noises, and he tried not to moan too much, as to revel in her sounds. 

Picking up tempo, he felt the pleasure rise, daring to tip over into an orgasm. No, no. That wouldn't do. She still had too many holes unused. The girl struggled more and more, before Yeza pulled out, leaving her a chance to catch her breath. Yeza let go of his grip on her hair, and she shrunk, coughing and wheezing. 

He kneeled down next to her, petting her hair and noticing how she flinched at the touch of his hands on her head. 

"Shh, shh. You did so well, little one. You make me feel so fucking good. You're so good at that, my little girl," He murmured.

"I am?" She croaked, her voice unimaginably hoarse and sexy. 

"Absolutely, you're very talented. You make me feel so much better," He told her. A small smile crept onto her lips. "But we're not done. Come here."

"Oh... okay," She replied, crawling into his lap. 

Slipping a hand underneath her raggy clothes, he felt the expanse of youthful, smooth skin. He pinched one of her nipples, Nott squeaking in surprise in his arms, before he removed her shirt. Keeping his eyes on her tiny breasts, he removed the rest of her clothes, Nott squirming a bit as he took in the fully image of the child sat naked in his lap, her underdeveloped cunt only a few inches from his throbbing, neglected cock.

But, before he could do anything, a better idea filled his mind. 

Standing up, he maneuvered her onto her front, Nott putting up little resistance as he propped her body up in the way he wanted, the girl on her knees, her ass up in the air.

"Oh fuck," He groaned, slapping her perky ass. She let out a small whine, but didn't protest. He knelt behind her and gripped his cock, which was already a bit lubed from her spit. He spit into his hand and rubbed it on his cock before resting the tip outside her entrance. "You're gonna make me feel so good, my little girl. I want you to beg for it."

"B-beg for it?" She asked, her voice quivering. 

"Beg for your daddy to fuck you," He ordered, adding a bit more lube to his dick, although not nearly enough for the discrepancies in size. "Beg for my cock."

"P-please daddy. Please give me your cock," She gasped out, Yeza groaning loudly.

The moment he pushed in, the girl nearly screamed in pain. Her hole was so, so tight around his cock. The inside of her ass was steaming hot, and the soft walls massaged his cock as he pressed in further, Nott's entire body tense.

"W-wait, Yeza. I-It doesn't feel good. It really hurts," She sobbed. 

"I'm sorry what did you call me?" He prompted, his mind hazy with the only driving force behind anything being 'fuck her ass.'

"D-Daddy, please. It hurts, it- aaugh!" She yelled as he thrust in as far as he could go, holding her ass to his abdomen. 

"Fuck yes," He hissed, fucking into her as hard as he could manage, the feeling of being held by her heat intoxicating. The girl under him squirmed, miserably failing to pull away from the pain, her hands scrabbling for purchase. 

"Please stop, it doesn't-" She begged, her voice choking every time he thrusted in. He clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Shh, if they heard you, they'll take you away from me, and we won't be able to see each other anymore," He told her. The friction against his cock decreased as some sort of lubricant was added. He looked down in confusion, only to realize that she was now bleeding. That shouldn't have invigorated him, but it did, the knowledge that he was violating her virgin hole and making her bleed turning him on to a new level. 

She didn't respond, but her knees dropped out so she was laying flat on the ground. The hafling was undeterred, spreading her legs and using the new leverage to fuck into her even harder. 

She was deliciously tight, and Yeza let go, unable to keep himself from cumming, filling her ass with his seed.

It wasn't until he pulled out that he noticed the girl had gone quiet, and he pulled her into his arms, he could see the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I-it hurt," She cried quietly, burying her face into his neck. He grinned and stroked her hair and rubbed her back in large circles.

"I know it hurt, it just means you need more practice. But you did so well. You made me feel so good," He told her, sweeping his hand over her exposed mounds, barely large enough to call breasts. "I'm gonna take care you now, okay? I'm gonna make you feel good too."

"O-okay," She responded, her voice soft, and her tone still so trusting. 

With one hand molesting her breasts, his other hand dipped down to her cunt. With little tact, he pressed against her clit, giving it a small, soft stroke. Nott breathed in deeply, her eyes meeting his. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her nose, leaving her giggling. 

His thumb was at least double the size of her clit, so every touch made her whine, her moans breathy and high and more resembling choked off squeaks than moans. It was so endearing. 

"Aww, look at you. Do yo want to cum, little kitty?" He murmured against her skin as he left noticeable hickeys against the tender flesh of her neck to clavicle. 

"Mmhm," She responded, eyes screwed shut. There was a good chance she didn't know what she was asking for, lack of experience and all, but he still obliged, rubbing her clit and reveling in her moans before she burst, her slick dripping down her thighs and mixing with the blood on her hole.

"Nott," He got her attention, her still trying to catch her breath from her first ever orgasm, the experience of that occurring with someone else ripped away from her. "Do you know you're the best thing to ever happen to me?"

She blinked up at him owlishly, before responding, "A-am... am I your best friend."

"Oh, little one, you're more than that."

She smiled, contented by his answer, before promptly passing out, clearly overwhelmed. He commended how long she had stayed awake, although he would have liked the opportunity to rape her sleeping body. He supposed that could be for next time.

He knew he would have to get up soon, but he took a bit to sit in the post orgasm haze, ignoring the sin he had just committed.


End file.
